The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Textile articles can be created with yarn, string, cord, rope, and other similar materials. A number of textile processes are known in the art to create textile articles, including but not limited to knitting and crocheting. Such processes can be accomplished manually or through automated devices known in the art. Many textile techniques include creating a starting edge or bottom edge of the article and progressing away from the starting edge of the article. In knitting, the process of initiating the starting edge is known as casting on. In crocheting, one exemplary method to start a row is to create a chain stitch. Either knitting or crocheting can include attaching the starting edge to a loop, a buckle, a wire, or any other structure that the cord can be wrapped around. The textile article often includes a plurality of rows, one built off of the next. In knitting, a row or wale of stitches includes a series of open loops. In crocheting, a row of stitches includes a series of loops interconnected, with a last loop or open loop progressing along the row as the row is stitched. In knitting and crocheting, the row currently being stitched can be described as the leading edge or top edge. In knitting, crocheting, and similar textile techniques, one can unravel the article by simply pulling on the end of the cord or string when the article is in process.
Straps are an example of textile articles used in a wide variety of applications. Straps can be used to attach one item to another. Straps can be used to provide a shoulder harness for an item such as a handbag, a backpack, a firearm, or a guitar. Straps can be used to provide a quick connect device such as a carabiner or a key ring with a flexible second connection to another items such as a belt loop.
Straps are made from a wide variety of materials. Leather straps constructed of flat bands of material can be used. Cloth straps can be made of fabrics. Textile straps can be made of cords, rope, yarn, or other relatively large strands of material. Popular processes for creating a textile strap include knitting and crocheting.
The leading edge, on the other end, in an unfinished textile article, is easily unraveled. A loose end exists upon the leading edge of a textile article, and known knit or crochet patterns easily unravel by pulling on the loose end. Finishing the textile article includes capturing the open loop or loops. In knitting, finishing the article is known as casting off the article. In crocheting, finishing the article includes tying off the loose end through the last open loop. Finishing a textile article captures all previously open loops and ties off the loose end, such that the article is stable and not easily unraveled.